Forum:2010 Atlantic hurricane season
Farewell Well, it's done, for the Atlantic and EPac anyways, unless we get one winter surprise or so. These are the final stats for 2010, unless, of course, the SHem rolls on a bit more or the Atlantic can get one more storm. They are in order from NS, H's, MH's, and Cat.5's: *Atlantic:20-12-5-0 *Eastern Pacific:8-3-2-1 *Western Pacific:14-8-4-1 *North Indian Ocean:5-4-2-0 *SHem:21-8-5-2 *'Total':68-35-18-4 Worldwide, this year did epically fail, but the big question is:how can the Atlantic go downright nuts while everyone else fails? This season was one of the quietest in recent history, but it was one of the most notable for a long time to come. I don't know what else to add here for now... Ryan1000 01:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :...I stand corrected a little bit (for the EPac); Omeka really caught me by surprise there. Oh, well. Here's the real final numbers on this year. I don't know how the Atlantic went so well while everyone else failed out, but we really got some help from the Atlantic in 2010. Without our close-to all time record here, 1977's record would most likely have been shattered apart. Ryan1000 18:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Too bad there's no chance of getting up to Virginie now... I just cant think of how the final storm of the year ended in early November and the season really didn't start until late August (and the season didn't start until late June), and yet we got up to a T named storm. I was hoping to beat 1995 for most named storms though. :( Great year still. Yqt1001 00:37, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I guess 2010 taught those bustcasters a lesson: My adage"Don't judge June or July, judge the peak of the season, okaye" applies to them. This year was incredible; it didn't ramp up until after 2004 and 2005, but it somehow got to Tomas, the "T" name in this year, for third highest number of NS's on record. I will not underestimate any future seasons based on the fact that they start out late, and I hope no one else does either. Ryan1000 00:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::One day left... Ryan1000 00:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :...And now it's officially over for worldwide 2010. We had the least active worldwide tropical cyclone season since 1977, but we likely would have beat 1977 had the Atlantic not had a near-record year. I want this forum to become alive one more time, but the only way that could happen is if anyone else wants to make some final retirement predictions in the "retirements at a glance, part 2" below... Ryan1000 16:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season This forum seems somewhat dead lets make it a little more active. Ill also create another forum later today. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 15:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :This is the ATL basin forum... :| atomic7732 16:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I know :P. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 2011 season Just to start up some activity... Ryan1000 20:19, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Looking back 1 year later... I just read through the most amusing and comedic part of last year's talks: Retirements and the infamous Dead Basin Thing. I was laughing at things I actually got mad at and I think the striking feature of last year was how wrong ''everyone was, although some more than others. I laughed at discussions I was furious at last year (we had many of those YE and Ryan). I also laughed at the things I actually got right (Which really surprised me). I admit I was scared we were gonna have a bust last year and that bustcasters and wishcasters would have been vindicated, but thankfully, it didn't happen. Anyone want to discuss what they experienced and what they were thinking while the basins are really quiet? Darren23 | 01:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I still love reading the dead basing thing arguments. And I have an apologize to make, I look bakc at it and I love 2010. I never said it because I dislike the media attention the ATL gets. Yeah, the argument we had are classic WP:LAME as well as our WP Darby argument. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 01:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Why bother editing this forum anymore? It was formally abandoned after the retirements at a glance, part 3 section last year, but the Dead basin thing didn´t even begin by this time last year, not until August 5 it didn´t. 'Ryan1000''' 17:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC)